The Greenleaf Story
by Martian-Seraph
Summary: This is the story of the life of Legolas Greenleaf... that you didn't know! Love and hardships feature many times in this classic love story!


**Disclaimer:** "The Lord of the Rings" is the property of © MMIV New Line Productions, Inc. "The Lord of the Rings," and the names of the characters, events, items, and places therein, are trademarks of The Saul Zaentz Company d/b/a Tolkien Enterprises under license to New Line Productions, Inc

Any material relating to "The Lord of the Rings" in this story, is for entertainment purposes only, and is in no way meant as an infringement on copyrights.

_**The Greenleaf Story.**_

One sweet morning, in early July, of the early years or the Second Age, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. She was the fairest in all Elvendom. There were many parties, to celebrate this joyous occasion. Sadly, the sweet little princess died after being just a few days old.

The entire Kingdom was distraught with the grief the parents must have been going through. There was a sombre ceremony for the dead child as her body was laid in a beautifully decorated basket, to be floated down "The River of Death".

Unfortunately, an evil but beautiful witch, Erashnak, lived on the banks of this treacherous river. She saw the basket, and knew that could only mean one thing. She summoned the ripples of the water to bring the basket into the bank. When she opened the basket, the beauty of the child was too much for her to bear. Just as she was about to let it drift further down the stream to the dead marshes, in her evilly twisted brain, and pitch black stone heart, she concocted a plan so terrible that many would be hurt by it, more then she could imagine.

She planned to resurrect the girl and poison her mind against the Elves and then, wed her to Sauron! This would ensure a safe place for Erashnak in the eyes of the Dark Lord. Her safety had been insured.

So Erashnak went trawling Middle-earth for months to find the ingredients for the Resurrection Potion. When she finally returned home, the little girl was not so pretty. She stewed her potion for forty days and forty nights till it was ready. She then took the skeleton of the child and laid it into the cauldron, and muttered a few dark words. With a bright flash of light, every drop of potion was gone, and lying in the base of the cauldron was a beautifully, restored, very much alive little girl. Only, the spell could not recreate her soul.

Over the next long years Erashnak lost her beauty and the girl gained and gained her own. Erashnak got so tired of the girls blond hair and beauty, that she decided to change the girls hair colour to her own. The girl lost none of her beauty but looked a little more, sinister for this change. But this change of colour would last down through every generation of her family, till the end of time.

After her mind was fully poisoned against the Elves, and she had learned a little black magic, Erashnak sent the girl to 'recruit' elves for Sauron. When the girl reached Caras Galadhon, she walked through a rose bush and became covered in scratches, to gain sympathy on what Celeborn and Galadriel had done to her.

As soon as she stepped into the borders of the land, Celeborn and Galadriel knew who she was. She surprisingly recruited many and picked up many more as they travelled to Mordor. Erashnak also joined them, but she was now so old and frail, she did not last long. This only motivated the party more on their crusade.

When they reached the Black Gate the girl pleaded her case to the creatures of the gate and they were given passage through the Black Land. As they got closer and closer to Barad Dur, they were ambushed and Sauron was stood before them. The girl immediately fell to her knees in front of him.

"Take them away!"

A host of excited grunts came form this command.

"Except... this one!"

He offered his hand to the girl and she looked up and accepted it.

Sauron and Glarawen (as the girl came to be called) were happy together for many years. One day, Sauron looked into his palantir and saw a host of men and elves camped outside of Minas Tirith. Not knowing what to do, Glarawen was sent as a spy. She was gone only a month. When she returned she brought much information but had been discovered and was known by her true identity. Glarawen decided, as a precaution that they should have a child to carry on the line and have someone else to have power over the ring. Some months later a beautiful redhead baby girl was born in Mordor. While she had been in her mother's womb, her soul had been bound to the one ring. This was the only time it could have been done. This meant the child would be able to wield the one ring.

When the Last Alliance did attack, the worst for both sides occurred. Sauron was 'defeated', which sent Glarawen insane and she through herself into Mount Doom, and the one ring survived. And what happened to their child? She was taken to the opposite side of Mordor, furthest away from Gondor, and tended to by dragons.

When Sauron returned to Mordor he had concocted a devious plan to gain control of as many kingdoms of Middle-earth as possible. He set up political matches between his daughter and the sons of Easterling and Southron Kings, Princes' Vorbag and Grarg. He then, some years later, took his beautiful daughter to the forest of Mirkwood, in the form of a black mist, a nameless fear. She was to wait until the son of the King, Prince Legolas, passed her by. He was then to be attacked by a giant spider. Hethien (Sauron's daughter) then leapt out of her hiding place and slaughtered the spider. Thus saving the Prince's life. She did this for when she looked at him she saw the most perfect being she had ever seen, and knew he could not be evil and all that she had been taught was not true.

The half-conscious Legolas had seen a quick glimpse of his heroin, and spent days searching the woods for her. He had finally given up and went home. The next day he visited Long Lake to go for a swim to take his mind off her. He then heard the most beautiful singing he had ever heard. He ducked behind a bush and peered across the Lake, and there, right before his eyes was his heroin. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Hethien knew she was being watched so sent Smorg away. Legolas walked over to her and asked if she would like to come back to the palace with him. She agreed!

When Hethien and Legolas entered the palace they had been walking and talking for some time. Hethien was graciously thanked for saving the young Prince's life and offered the most hospitality and warm welcomes she could have imagined. Meanwhile Lady Galadriel had looked into her mirror and seen the arrival of Hethien in Mirkwood. Fearing for her life, Celeborn and Galadriel set out from Loth Lorien, to bring their granddaughter home.

The escaped of Galadriel and Celeborn took some time, and during this time Legolas and Hethien grew fonder and fonder of each other. Every day all they would do would wonder the paths of Mirkwood and talk. On the day Galadriel and Celeborn arrived in Mirkwood, Legolas and Hethien were out walking, so everyone had to wait until their return as it would be impossible to find them.

As they were returning towards the palace, Hethien slipped. Legolas ran to her aid, like she was dying. As he helped her up, they found themselves in each other's arms. As she totally regained her footing and balance, they still would not let go of each other. They kissed!

When they returned to the palace they were all smiles, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. As they entered The Great Hall, there was King Thuranduil, happier than ever! The thought that his despicable little son, had fallen with one of the Galadriel, was a too pleasing thought to contain. Galadriel and Celeborn gave some story of how she was their granddaughter, and how it was best for her to return to Loth Lorien. Both the hearts of Legolas and Hethien sank into their feet. As Hethien mounted her steed, Legolas took her hand and said,

"I swear that every day I draw breath, I will write to you!"

Hethien could only smile, for if she opened her moth, she would have cried.

As they arrived in Loth Lorien, Hethien was very upset and fatigued from her journey. Galadriel took her to bed, while Celeborn, ordered the guard _permanently_ doubled.

As Galadriel put her to sleep, she saw tears roll down her cheeks. Galadriel went to her mirror and looked into the future of her granddaughter. All she saw was Legolas and a sea gull.

True to his word Legolas wrote every day he could, and Hethien always answered. Hethien had made friends with Haldir and his family on her many walks of Loth Lorien. One day she was with Haldir when she received an urgent summons back to Caras Galadhon. Haldir accompanied her. A Royal Summons of Attendance had been sent form Mirkwood, for every available elf maid to attend a coming of age ball, for Prince Legolas Greenleaf. Hethien was so overjoyed she could not contain her excitement! She packed, gave her fond farewells and, accompanied by her grandparents, set off for Mirkwood.

As they entered The Great Hall all Hethien could see were beautiful elf maids. Her stomach turned and she just wanted to run away home. Then she caught the eye of the most wonderful elf in the world. Legolas saw Hethien in her beautiful pearl blue dress. He ran across the room and landed in front of her, beautifully poised on one knee. Out of his pocket, he pulled a ring (that much resembles Nenya) and asked Hethien (with all fear of rejection),

"It would make me exulted if you would consent to being my wife?"

Hethien gave the most angelic smile and gave him her hand and replied,

"It would make me exulted to be your wife."

With that was a long round of kissing and applause. No one was as overjoyed as the happy couple, and Thranduil.

The wedding was a beautiful affair. Hethien was head to toe in pearl white, as was Legolas. Most of Hethien's family were there: Arwen, Elrond, her grandparents and Aragorn was there, for Legolas, as was Haldir and his family for Hethien. Thranduil was very happy to be accepted now as a member of the Galadriel.

A few months later, Aragorn and Legolas had returned to Mirkwood with Gollum, as news of the one ring had reached them. As Gollum was being held, Hethien walked past a doorway. Their eyes met and Gollum recognised Hethien for who she was, and Hethien knew it. She went to find Legolas and they rode out to the boundaries of the land. Legolas thought this strange, as it was raining. They dismounted and Hethien just stood there. Legolas looked at her, and then noticed she was crying.

"Hethien?"

With that, behind Legolas was marching a horde of Elves, lead by Thranduil and Aragorn, who was accompanied by Gollum. Hethien knew that she must flee for her, Legolas and their unborn child's sake. She kissed Legolas on the cheek and put her necklace around his neck, and then she whispered in his ear,

"Goodbye my love!"

Then she mounted her steed, and galloped off into the sunset. Legolas stood there in shock, then called and called for her to come back.

When the group retuned to the palace, Legolas was full briefed on the situation. When Aragorn had finished speaking, Legolas ran out of The Great Hall. He ran to the stables and saddled up his horse. Just as he was ready to go Aragorn appeared,

"What a re you doing?" he asked.

With that, Legolas broke down into tears on the side of his horse,

"I am going to go and get her! Tell her I do not care! We'll run away together! ... I swear she was going to tell me... Just now, in the woods, that's why she took me there.... I swear..."

Aragorn had never trusted Hethien. When he made his views apparent to Legolas, Legolas flew into such a rage. He defended his wife to his best friend. He then stormed off. As he went off he ran into Arwen. There was a stunned silence for a moment,

"You knew?"

"Yes."

"Why did she not tell me? Did she not love me?"

"Of course she did!"

"Then what? Did she not trust me?"

"She did not want to hurt you or..."

"Or what? Stop loving her? Is that what she thought?"

"Yes! She said she had seen it before."

"But I loved her more than life itself! Could she not see that nothing could stop that?"

Thranduil was infuriated. He found out that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had known all the while. He screamed at how they could let his blood be entangled with blood like that. Things were bad between Mirkwood and Loth Lorien after that.

Some months later, the worst news, for some, came to Mirkwood. An elven rider, very much to Hethien's description, had been ravaged and killed by Wargs, just outside the Gates of Minas Tirith. Legolas' heart broke. He was rushed to the hospital wing, where Aragorn never left his side. Thranduil would not go to him. Gandalf, who also continually watched over Legolas, went to see the king. He found him leaning on the mantelpiece with a chalice of wine. Gandalf was extremely angry with Thranduil and shouted at him,

"Do not dwindle on past events. Stop fretting over her! Go and care for you son!"

Thranduil through down his chalice into the embers of the fire.

"NO! I've never cared for that... that... MURDERER!"

Gandalf fell back in shock, regained his balance and then stared at Thranduil, like he was looking straight through him.

"The only reason I let him exist was so he could go to war instead of me! The only reason I let him marry _her_ was because I thought she was pure blood of the Galadriel, so I would be associated with them! To me he is just a vessel containing my blood. I would rather see that vessel knocked over and spilled, that dyed black through love for it!"

"You cannot blame your son for the death of your wife! It was a convoluted birth! Legolas was only a baby, he had nothing to do with it!" Gandalf roared at the egotistical King.

Thranduil shrugged his shoulders, and walked away from the disbelieving wizard.

Meanwhile, in Minas Tirith, Boromir and Faramir, the only sons of the Steward of Gondor, were waiting impatiently outside the House's of Healing,

"Do you think she and the baby will be alright?"

"I do not know Faramir, I do hope so."

Hethien gave birth that night to the most beautiful baby girl. Hethien named her 'Nebriniel', which means 'Salvation'. For that is what this little angel was, Hethien's salvation, a little piece of Legolas that would be with her always.

When the two brothers heard they were both going to be just fine, words could not describe their happiness. Hethien became like a sister to Boromir and Faramir but became _very_ close to Boromir. However, when Osgiliath was taken, both brothers left Minas Tirith, one never to return.

Meanwhile, Denathor had a palantir, and had seen exactly who Hethien was, so kept her close, as he hoped she would be _useful_, against Mordor.

In the interim, Legolas had fully recovered, thanks to his many friends. He also held on to the fact that he believed that Hethien had truly loved him. His father was not quite so pleased. Gandalf and Aragorn departed Mirkwood and many Elves returned to their homes of Rivendell and Loth Lorien.

Then when Lord Elrond called a Council, some months later, Thranduil sent Legolas to get him out of his sight.

**The Lord of the Rings: Trilogy!**

{some incites}

When Legolas saved Boromir, this is interesting, as Boromir knows Hethien, but does not know Legolas is her husband.

When the Balrog takes Gandalf, Legolas feels responsible, due to Hethien's Morgul past.

When Legolas asks after Gandalf, to the Elves in Loth Lorien, he then asks after Hethien, and they say nothing about her.

After Frodo uses the mirror of Galadriel, Legolas does, as he thinks Galadriel is gone. She is just hiding. Legolas seems himself, Hethien and a baby, under a tree. Galadriel just watches.

After the Gift Giving, Legolas reassures Galadriel and Celeborn that all is well between the two families, on his part.

Lady Galadriel approached Legolas, as he was loading the boats, and whispered in his ear, "Death cannot kill her love for you and your love for her. Lies cannot discourage it. You are one!" He looked at her, knowing she knew something he did not.

Galadriel also said to him,

"Legolas Greenleaf long under tree

In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!

If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore.

Thy heart shall rest in the forest no more.

Just before Boromir dies, he tells Aragorn to look after Ibalicien, when he gets to Minas Tirith. This is what Hethien called herself in Minas Tirith. As she was so close to Mordor, for her daughter's sake and her own, after the attack, she could not risk being found.

When news of Boromir's death reached Minas Tirith, Hethien, naturally, was distraught, and confined herself to her room.

When Wargs attacked on their way to Helms Deep, Legolas wanted to kill everyone, in vengeance for Hethien.

Again, when Aragorn was thought to be dead, Legolas partly blamed himself for not being able to kill them all, and another loved one had been taken from him by these malicious creatures.

When Aragorn returned, Legolas was overjoyed. When he returned the Evenstar to him, Aragorn said 'Hannon le', because he knew that Legolas knew how much it hurt to not be able to have the one you love, and only have her necklace. {Legolas wears his under his garments, as no one really liked the fact that he had kept it.}

When Aragorn saw Legolas at Edoras standing alone at night, looking at the horizon, he is thinking of Hethien as he can feel the enemy's presence and cannot sleep.

When the Ring was destroyed, Hethien's soul was destroyed along with Sauron. She was very ill for quite some months and never fully recovered.

At Aragorn and Arwen's wedding, there was a mysterious, veiled girl that was hanging around. Everyone was having such a wonderful time, no one really noticed her, except Faramir. Suddenly all the dancing stopped. As the crowds parted, there was Faramir walking towards the centre of the crowd where all the 'fellowship' where gathered. On his arm was not Éowyn, but the veiled girl. Legolas was looking out of the window, reminiscing in his own wedding.

"My Lord Legolas..."

Legolas turned around and Faramir greeted his eyes. Faramir then turned to the girl and lifted the veil.

"It cannot be?" Aragorn muttered in disbelief. He was just about to walk up to her but Arwen held him back,

"Leave them be." She whispered.

Legolas looked into the eyes of the girl, and began to cry. The girl turned from him. She then felt a hand in hers, coaxing her back. She too was weeping. Then Legolas smiled. Then he kissed, passionately, the love of his life. He swung her round and whispered in her ear,

"I love you... Hethien."

Aragorn then stepped forward. Legolas tried to step in front of Hethien but she would not let him. She knelt down in front of the King and bowed her head. She declared,

"I renounce all that is in my blood. My Morgul past... forgotten!"

With these words, there was a tremendous earthquake. Everyone's eyes turned to the origin of this monster, Mordor. Mount Doom was erupting more than it had ever done in history. The lava filled the entirety of the Dark Land, so that it was more squalid than it ever had been.

After this show, all was silent. Aragorn gave Hethien his hand to help her up. He bent down to her ear, which looked normal to everyone else. We gently whispered,

"If you ever hurt him or come between us again, I will hunt you down!"

Hethien looked into the Kings eyes with the fear of her lifetime.

"Let the celebration continue!" he proclaimed, still holding onto Hethien's hand.

Legolas and Hethien danced for most of the time. He then cunningly danced her outside, away from everyone else.

"I have not been so happy for ages!" exclaimed Hethien as she was spinning around, smiling and laughing.

"Legolas?" she stopped her spinning and was looking at the back of her husbands head.

Legolas was looking out over Gondor, solemnly.

"Why did you leave me?"

Hethien bowed her head. As Legolas turned his head to greet her answer, she turned away from him.

"I did not want you hate me. What I was... I did not want you..."

She turned to face him, weeping,

"to stop loving me!" she burst into floods of tears.

"That could never happen! I love you more than life itself!" he smiled reassuringly at her, but she just turned away.

Legolas looked at the floor, then, he raised his head, shocked.

"That day... that you left... You were not going to tell me were you? ... You took me there to tell me you were leaving? ... "

"Yes." she wept.

"I defended you! I nearly died because of you!" crying his eyes out.

"I did not want to leave you with a bad memory of me."

"Why did you have to leave?" he snapped.

"Look what everyone else thought of me! Did you want to live knowing that the one you love was living a few feet from you in a cell?" she snapped back, her eyes still rife with tears. "...And would you follow a Prince that was knowingly married to the enemy?"

Legolas looked at her almost understanding.

"I left for you as much as I left for me... I love you so much!" she turned from his gaze, like a naughty child.

He reached out for her hand, she turned to him. He embraced her gently.

"I understand." he whispered in her ear.

They stood in each other's arms for a few moments, and then Hethien turned to look up at him smiling,

"I have someone I want you meet."

They walked through the room, where everyone was dancing, just as Hethien was about to exit, she caught Faramir's eye, and gave him a wink.

"What was that about?" Éowyn asked.

Aragorn was standing behind the couple, and listened to Faramir's answer.

Smiling, "When Hethien arrived here... she was nine months pregnant!"

Éowyn happily surprised, smiled contently,

"I'm glad," she said.

Hethien lead Legolas up the stairs, into her room, and closed the door. There was a door leading off,

"In here," she whispered, taking a candle into the dark room.

It was a bedroom. On the bed was lying a beautiful little girl, about two years of age. Legolas knelt beside the bed. He looked at the girl and then at the floor. He was sure Hethien was going to tell him she was Boromir's.

"Her name is Nebriniel."

Legolas questioned this name,

"Salvation?"

"Yes... She was my little bit of you... what I held onto... she saved me!"

Legolas cried one tear and kissed her on her forehead.

As Hethien closed the door, Legolas kissed her. They then fell onto the bed.

In the next few months after the wedding, Aragorn and Arwen announced Arwen was expecting a child. Also in this time the 'fellowship', the Elves, Arwen, Éowyn, Faramir, Nebriniel and Hethien, grew very close.

On the night before everyone was due to leave, Merry and Pippin decided to have one last raid on the palace pantry.

Suddenly they heard footsteps. They dived behind two large barrels of ale. They peered through the miniscule gap between the two barrels. It was Hethien. She went over to a shelf of bread, and took a roll. She tucked into it like she had not eaten in months. Then there were more footsteps and Legolas came in through door,

"Not again!" he said sarcastically.

"I cannot help it. I'm so hungry!" she replied, mocking him in his manor.

Everyone had noticed that she was putting on a little weight, and she had the appetite of a... Hobbit.

"You do not see Arwen stuffing her face at all ours of the day!"

"Well I do not know how she survives."

Merry put two and two together and smiled at Pippin. Pippin and Merry's eyes opened wide and were as big as their bellies.

The next morning at the leaving breakfast, Hethien and Legolas arrived late. Pippin picked up the plate of rolls and asked Hethien,

"Would you like one, my Lady?"

Legolas and Hethien knew they has been rustled, and confessed all.

As the party was about to depart, there were a lot of tears. Nebriniel did not like saying goodbye to her Hobbit friends. Hethien and Arwen said goodbye to their family. Everyone had many goodbyes to say. Then, after much delay, the party departed.

A few months later, the castle was bursting of screams from women. Arwen and Hethien had gone into labour at the same time. Arwen was the first to give birth. Aragorn was stood beside her and she was squeezing his hand so hard, she broke his little finger. During the birth she also vowed never to let Aragorn come near her again wanting 'love', or she'd remove his manhood! However, this was not quite true, as they had daughters of the years. But when Arwen held her son, Eldarion, and Aragorn was beside her, she could do nothing but smile.

This was Hethien's second child, and she was in labour for a long time. Legolas never left her side. Eventually, when the time arrived, she too started complaining,

"All you have is half an hour of pleasure, and I have to carry it around for nine months, then go through all this pain... TWICE!!! If you ever come near me again wanting 'love', I'll take care of your manhood too!"

Aragorn leaned over to his friend,

"Half an hour?"

Legolas nodded his head innocently.

When Hethien finally gave birth, Legolas was the first to hold him.

"What do you want to call him?" Hethien asked, through her panting.

"Hope!" said Legolas, "Anarandil!" he proclaimed.

"Anarandil..." Hethien smiled as she said it, then passed out.

"Hethien...? Hethien...?" Legolas tried to wake her up.

The doctor felt her forehead, and then noticed she was bleeding heavily. He told them all to get out and let him work.

In the adjoining room, Legolas just sat there holding his son. He looked at his little boy.

"I am not my father!" he declared, "I will not hold my son responsible... if..."

The Doctor entered the room,

"She has lost a lot of blood... and I would not advise her having any more children. I do not think she has fully recovered, and never fully will, after loosing her soul."

He turned to leave but Legolas grabbed his arm,

"Lost her soul?"

"I think you better ask her in the morning. At the moment, she needs some rest."

Legolas sat by Hethien's side all through the night, cradling his newborn son.

When she awoke the next morning, she explained that the only way she could have had any influence over the ring was to have her soul bound to it, when she was still in the womb. She then explained,

"So when the ring was destroyed... so was my soul."

Legolas collapsed in a chair.

"That means... I helped to hurt you."

"What?" Hethien questioned the dismayed Legolas.

"It was my job to help get the ring to Mordor... to destroy it...! Maybe if we gave it to you then you could have used it..."

"Legolas! True I could wield the ring but... Sauron still lived and the ring was more him than me! It would not have worked! ... Come here you daft elf."

Legolas solemnly walked over to her bed, with his head hung low. She patted the bed to invite him to sit down. When he had, she hugged him and kissed his brow, and gave him the sweetest smile.

"The Doctor said you were never going to recover."

"Yes, that is true." she noted her husbands face, "I will not be bed ridden for the rest of my life! I will just be weaker."

Legolas did not want to say it, but he knew he had to,

"You should go to Valinor." he whispered.

"What?"

"If you are going to be weak, you should not be around so much danger."

"I am not leaving you!"

"It is not my time to go!"

"Then it is not mine!"

"You could go with your Uncle and your Grandparents. They would keep you safe."

"No! I am not going! I am staying here with my family!"

And that was the last time it was mentioned, and the conversation was ended.

Legolas felt it would be better if his family lived in the comfort of the woods, but he did not want to go far from Minas Tirith, and they would not be welcome in Eryn Lasgalen, as the situation was. Aragorn gave Legolas the woods of Ithilien. Gimli decided he would also like to settle in the woods. Elves came to stay in this new kingdom, and everyone was very happy... for some years.

Everything had been peaceful and quiet and good, for many years. One year, however, things were not so good. There had been a terrible thunderstorm raging for about a week. On the last day of the storm, some lighting bombarded one of the settlements on the outskirts of Gondor. The wooden buildings instantaneously went up in flames. When news reached Minas Tirith, the King called for any able bodied men to go and help. Gimli and Legolas of course took up this call.

When they arrived, fires were still blazing... out of control. Every man fort his fire, and soon the danger was over. Some of the men stayed behind to help rebuild the village. Aragorn and Gimli rode straight for Ithilien.

Hethien and her two _grown up_ children were there to greet them.

"Welcome back my Lords! ... Where is Legolas?"

Gimli approached her and bowing his head, he offered her a Mallorn leaf brooch, with tears in his eyes.

Hethien knew what it meant, she grabbed the brooch and ran off. Nebriniel fell to the ground in tears and was comforted by Gimli and her brother. Aragorn followed Hethien.

She went to the balcony of her bedroom, and then fell to the floor, clutching the brooch to her heart.

"Convincing acting."

Hethien got up and turned round. She saw Aragorn standing, hand on hilt.

"How dare you desecrate his memory by carrying on this charade. You never loved him! How could you? You are Sauron and Glarawen's daughter... the daughter of the enemy... YOU LEFT HIM TO DIE!"

"You're what? You..."

Nebriniel had followed her mother, and heard everything Aragorn had said.

"Nebriniel... Please... Wait..."

Nebriniel ran off, crying.

"Are you happy now, Aragorn?"

"I know it was Sauron's plan for you to seduce Legolas, so you could get your hands on the kingdom."

Hethien started laughing.

"You _stupid _ little man! You really think that the plan was for me to save Legolas' life, so he would fall hopelessly in love with me! Then marry him? ... I admit... it's a good idea."

Aragorn was stunned with her sarcasm.

"Sauron's plan, however, was for me to wait and make sure Legolas was dead! Then go after Thranduil! An elf grieving for his wife and his son... An easy target? Then I would kill Thranduil and, oh, I'm queen of Mirkwood!"

All of a sudden a black fog came over Ithilien. Hethien got up and stepped back, she sensed something, someone, was out there.

"My darling little girl!"

The voice was soothing, almost comforting.

Out of the dense fog appeared a beautiful woman, dressed head to toe in black.

"Mother?" Hethien stepped forward in disbelief, for what her eyes told her, it was her mother stood in front of her.

"My dear..." the woman had out starched arms, longing to caress her daughter.

"How is this possible? ... You died! ... You killed yourself! ... You left me alone!"

"I was murdered!" shouted the woman, very out of character, for the moment.

"Sauron found out about Isildur! When Sauron killed Isildur's father, Isildur said to Sauron 'Your wife is a good lover!' That's why he stretched out his hand, he was going to kill Isildur, with his own hands! ... He drove me to death!" she said more calmly.

"I know that!" hissed Hethien, "Loves young dream! You told Isildur who you _really_ were, and he nearly killed you."

Aragorn's pride sank, as he listened from behind his wall.

"So why did Sauron try to kill you?" she laughed.

Hethien looked at the floor, puzzled. Then like a tidal wave, it hit her. She raised her eyes to that of her mother's,

"NO!"

The look of disgust on Hethien's face could not have been replicated.

Glarawen smirked,

"He did not want an outsider being able to control his precious ring... I thought you would be pleased not to be the daughter of Sauron?"

Hethien was in a state of pure outrage, she was silent for a moment, so Aragorn peered round the corner.

"I left my husband when I was pregnant... he nearly DIED because of it... and now you are telling me it was for no reason!"

"You're still my daughter, Thranduil would have killed you anyway."

Hethien just stood there, weeping.

Glarawen stood there smiling,

"Well now you have no one, but me."

Hethien looked up.

"Your husband is dead, your children have disowned you, and Aragorn hates you even more... he always has!"

"Get out of my head!" Hethien screamed.

"So why not get your own back on him... on all of them? Take what is rightfully yours! Reclaim Mordor... Ithilien passes to you... Kill Thranduil, and you claim Eryn Lasgalen... and... you are Isildur's daughter! ... Take Gondor!"

"No."

Glarawen flew into a mighty rage. She thrust her arm forward at Hethien as if to punch her but, her arm went straight through her heart. Hethien was writhed in agony.

"When you die you will ed up like me! No soul to take you home... so you will forever wonder Middle-earth... ALL ALONE!!!"

She retreated her arm and then she and the black fog, disappeared, never to be seen again.

Hethien stood still for a moment, and then fell to the floor. Aragorn rushed over, picked her up and took her to the infirmary. As he went he saw Gimli, and told him to get the children and to follow him to the infirmary. There was silent vigil around Hethien's bed, for some days.

In the interim, Legolas was not dead! However, a building had collapsed on him, so he required treatment and rest for some days. When he was well enough, he thanked the villagers for his hospitality, and rode home.

He rode through the gate like there was no tomorrow. He was not greeted warmly, but with ill news.

As he entered the infirmary, the sun had just begun to rise. As he stepped in through the door, he was like a heavenly vision.

Hethien sensed her husband's presence and woke up. Everyone was reunited and happy again. This was so for many years.

It was a beautiful spring day in Ithilien. The trees were blossoming and baby animals were running in the shade of the trees. Nebriniel was playing with a collection of baby rabbits, Anarandil was out hunting with his father and Hethien was walking the paths of the woods. Suddenly, Nebriniel's rabbits ran away. A dark rider came up the path, hurtling towards the palace. Nebriniel recognised the rider. She called out to him as he passed,

"Eldarion! ... Eldarion!"

He gave no notice to her and carried on.

Nebriniel ran after him and arrived at the palace, some moments after him.

She found him shouting at a servant to go and find her father. He was highly distressed. She walked over to him as the servant was leaving,

"Eldarion? What ever is the matter?" Nebriniel was most concerned for her _friend_.

Eldarion turned to her, as a tear rolled down his cheek. Nebriniel had only ever seen him cry when they played together as children. She hugged him, to comfort him. He whispered in her ear,

"My father is dead."

Aragorn's funeral was a sombre affair. Arwen never left the side of the tomb. Eldarion stood on watching, holding Nebriniel's hand. His sisters stood weeping. Legolas had said his goodbye and walked away from his friend. It was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. As he stood in reverence he heard the call of the sea louder and stronger than ever before. Hethien went up to him and held his hand tight.

"It is time." Legolas said, while a tear was rolled down his cheek,

"I do not want our family separated by death. We are going to Valinor."

Hethien snuggled Legolas' arm in agreement.

It took some months to build the ship. Hethien was hoping to take her cousin Arwen with her, but she had gone to Loth Lorien, and sadly died. When it was ready, everyone was gathered at the ship. Legolas had accepted Gimli as part of his family, so he was invited to come with him to Valinor, and he had accepted. As the ship was ready to depart, Nebriniel looked into King Eldarion's eyes and said,

"I cannot leave you, my love."

Hethien heard this, and walked over to her daughter,

"Be happy!" she wished and she kissed her daughters brow.

Legolas walked over to Eldarion and said,

"Look after my daughter."

"I shall, sire!" he swore to this fact as he bowed.

Legolas hugged his little girl.

Anarandil stepped forward,

"I wish to stay as well!" he proclaimed.

Hethien and Legolas gave him the same farewell.

The ship sailed down the river, and was looked upon by those on the shore, until it was out of sight.

"There goes the greatest love story ever told." sighed Nebriniel as the day turned to dusk.

"And it shall be retold throughout our family." reassured Eldarion.

"What are you going to Anarandil?" Nebriniel enquired, as older sisters do.

"I am going to fully explore Middle-earth. I am going to leave no stone unturned, no blade of grass undisturbed... I shall walk the path of the Fellowship... I..."

"Very nice." giggled Nebriniel.

As they waved farewell to her brother, Nebriniel and Eldarion travelled home.

As the grey ship travelled from river to sea, Hethien was looking out over Middle-earth.

"Sad to be leaving?" a voice said from behind her.

Legolas came up next to her and she leant on him.

"No, just cheerless." And with that she smiled at the ends of Middle-earth.

At that moment Nebriniel felt a warm, tingling feeling in her heart. She to smiled and whispered to the breeze,

"Namarie."

A breeze ran past Hethien's face,

"Namarie." Hethien whispered back.

The End...

of this story...


End file.
